


Insomnia

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg wakes up in the early morning to find Mycroft isn't in bed
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/gifts).



Greg woke up in the dark. Rubbing his face, he quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the en suite. He did his business and headed back to bed, only to stop as he realized the other side of the bed was empty, save the grey cat they’d somehow acquired late last year, who could barely be seen as a lump separate from the covers.

Frowning, Greg picked up his phone and found it was nearly four in the morning. He put it down and stepped into the hall. Ah, the light was on in Mycroft’s office, the door slightly ajar.

Greg quietly went down the hall and knocked briefly before pushing open the door. Mycroft sat up quickly, but not before Greg had seen him slumped forward with his head in his hands.

“Can’t sleep?” asked Greg gently.

Mycroft shook his head.

Greg crossed the room and kissed his temple. “Come on downstairs, I’ll make some tea.”

Mycroft gave him a fragile smile and let Greg help him up. He held Greg’s hand as they went. Greg got Mycroft installed on the large comfortable sofa and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He settled a blanket over Mycroft and stepped off into the kitchen.

He opened the cupboard and took out a few of Mycroft’s favorite biscuits, setting them on the tray while the kettle boiled. He added two cups and the sugar and a bit of milk and then finally the teapot and tea. Satisfied with everything, he carried the tray into the den and set it on the coffee table. He fixed Mycroft’s tea and handed it to him along with the biscuits, then made his own cup before settling next to him.

Mycroft sighed and snuggled against Greg. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You’re very welcome.” Greg brushed his hair back. 

They sat quietly, sipping their tea, the clock ticking away the minutes as a soft rain fell against the windows. After a little bit the cat slipped down after them and curled up on the far end of the sofa.

With a sigh, Mycroft set his cup down and nibbled the last of the biscuit. “Several bad things happened today. Nothing particularly awful, simply an accumulation that was a bit much.”

That meant that no one had died, but things had still not gone according to plan. Greg put his own cup down and wrapped his arms around him, tugging Mycroft against his chest. “It’s alright,” he said softly.

“Better with you here,” Mycroft muttered, settling in. Greg adjusted the blanket around them.

“Always,” said Greg.

Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. 

Greg gently ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, feeling him start to drift off. Once Mycroft had finally found rest, he shifted Mycroft to pillow his head in Greg’s lap. Greg reached over and turned off the lamp, leaning back and closing his own eyes. Perhaps not the most comfortable position to sleep in, but well worth the crick in his neck in the morning.

Mycroft muttered something in his sleep, then drifted off into deeper dreams. Greg rested his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder, wanting to keep him safe, from the bad dreams and from all the ills of the world.


End file.
